


То, что он может

by Mozilla



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Стражу не обязательно отвлекаться на всякую мелочь.





	То, что он может

Зевран открыл глаза и прислушался — Айдан дышал размеренно и глубоко. Хорошо, значит, точно спит. Главное, чтобы сегодня ему снова не приснился кошмар с Архидемоном, от которого он подскакивал на постели и долго потом сидел, обхватив голову руками. В такие моменты Зевран предпочитал быть рядом, чтобы можно было быстро отвлечь от всех кошмаров. Он умел и любил отвлекать Айдана надолго, так, чтобы тот не мог думать больше ни о чем, кроме него, Зеврана. Хотя бы несколько часов. Сегодня первую половину ночи он как раз этим и занимался, так что Айдан уснул совершенно вымотанным, но, кажется, абсолютно довольным. Зевран и сам бы с большим удовольствием не вылезал из-под нагретого одеяла, но у него было дело. 

Он тихо выскользнул из палатки, стараясь не потревожить Айдана — тот спал чутко. В лагере царила тишина, прерываемая только потрескиванием костра да храпом Алистера. Около их палатки лежал мабари. 

— Охраняй, — шепнул Зевран ему. Пес, внимательно следивший за его сборами, опустил голову. Как будто кивнул. Неудивительно, что ферелденцы так любят мабари, они точно умнее многих людей, которых Зевран знал. 

Неподалеку высились стены Денерима. Как бы не хотелось остановиться в городе и поспать на нормальных постелях, решение остаться в лагере поддержали все. Одно дело совершать короткие вылазки, а другое — громко заявить о своем прибытии. А то, что остаться незамеченными у них никак не выйдет, тоже понимали все. 

Зевран уже не в первый раз пробирался в город ночью — пара золотых, и тебя пропустят когда угодно, да здравствуют продажные стражники, друзья всех воров и убийц. 

Дом Тилвера нашелся быстро. Плохим знаком было то, что в окне его комнаты горел свет. Зевран задумался. Он планировал быстренько забраться в дом и сориентироваться по ситуации — либо подсыпать яд, либо просто и бесхитростно зарезать прямо в постели. Но по его плану Тилвер в это время должен был спать. 

«Импровизация — наше все», — решил Зевран. Он забрался по стене дома в соседнюю комнату. Очень он любил грубую кладку денеримских домов — как по ступенькам идешь, никаких усилий. 

К счастью, комнаты оказались смежными, из-под неплотно прикрытой двери пробивался свет. К несчастью, Зевран в этой комнате был не один. 

— Тихо, — он замер, почувствовав у шеи острый кинжал. Голос был женский. И знакомый.

— Лелиана? — шепотом спросил он. 

— Зевран? — удивленно откликнулась она тоже шепотом и убрала кинжал. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — а это они спросили уже хором.

— Жду, — первой ответила Лелиана. — У Тилвера в гостях какая-то девушка. 

Из соседней комнаты раздался стон.

— Ага, так вот почему он не спит и портит мой план, — пробормотал Зевран и крадучись подошел к приоткрытой двери. 

Тилвер лежал на кровати, неровный свет от нескольких свечей отбрасывал на его лицо тени, но они не могли скрыть выражения удовольствия. И неудивительно. Между его широко разведенных ног устроилась шикарная девушка, которая весьма умело даже на взгляд Зеврана облизывала его член, то и дело забирая его глубоко в рот. 

— Хороша, — поделился он своими наблюдениями с Лелианой.

— Ага, — согласилась она, наблюдая за парочкой на кровати без всякого смущения. 

— Я думаю, нам придется подождать еще как минимум часик, — решил Зевран. — И за этот часик ты вполне успеешь рассказать мне, как тут оказалась. 

— Да так же, как и ты, — Лелиана улыбнулась. — Заметил, какая удобная каменная кладка у этих домов? 

— Намек понял, — усмехнулся Зевран. — Ты тоже слышала разговор стражников этого типа? — Он кивнул в сторону кровати, где продолжал стонать Тилвер.

— Конечно. Наш страж развлекается, я могу его понять, но он все-таки не разбойник, конечно, его запомнили, — Лелиана вздохнула. — Я решила не беспокоить его такими пустяками.

— Охранники описали его Тилверу настолько похоже, что даже плакат можно не рисовать, — мрачно кивнул Зевран. — Не думаю, что содержимое тех сундуков настолько ценно, скорее всего документы, которые Айдан выкинул в костер, могли сильно кому-то повредить. 

— Конечно, могли, они были из Орлеи, я мельком увидела знакомый герб. — Лелиана замолчала, пережидая вскрики из соседней комнаты — кажется, Тилвер только что бурно кончил.

Зевран краем глаза следил за тем, как девушка выпустила изо рта член и облизнулась. Поднявшись на колени, она оседлала Тилвера и игриво провела по его груди кончиком веревки, которую держала в руках.

— Все, что хочешь, — разморенно ответил тот. 

— Охранники, кстати, во дворе, я их под куст оттащил, чтобы до утра никто не заметил. Надеюсь, больше они никому про Айдана не рассказали. — Зевран наблюдал, как девушка привязывает руки Тилвера к спинке кровати.

— Я их после поискать хотела, но так даже лучше получилось. Скажи, а вот в Орзаммаре около нашего лагеря нашли труп, ты ничего об этом не знаешь?

— Как же, знаю. Отравить хотели. Я в приемной подслушал, что кому-то сильно не нравится, что Айдан не того претендента на трон решил поддержать. Прямые нападения толку не принесли, вот и решили отравить. Дураки, как будто я бы не почувствовал яд, — Зевран насмешливо фыркнул. — Но я решил перестраховаться. 

— И часто ты так? Перестраховываешься?

— Не очень, — признался Зевран. — Почему-то очень немногим нашим врагам приходит в голову действовать более тонко, все напролом с мечами лезут, а с этими Айдан и сам прекрасно справляется. В Бресилиане вот слышал еще, что кто-то не верит в нашу историю, планировали засаду устроить и отомстить за Затриана, но я этого заговорщика так и не нашел потом. Стоп, так это?..

— Могу сказать, где он, — Лелиана тихо рассмеялась. — Закопан под третьим от поста деревом. 

— Одобряю! — Зевран послал ей воздушный поцелуй. 

— Иногда я боюсь только, что Айдан узнает. Но беспокоить его такими мелочами не хочется.

— Даже если и узнает, — Зевран пожал плечами. — У него есть, о чем волноваться, кроме этого, поверь.

Он опять вспомнил пустой взгляд Айдана после очередного кошмара. Чтобы отвлечься, он заглянул в соседнюю комнату.

— Ого, — невольно вырвалось у него, и любопытная Лелиана тут же подошла чуть ближе. 

Картина на кровати разительно поменялась. Тилвер лежал привязанный к кровати, во рту у него был кляп, и вместо удовольствия на его лице светился страх. А девушка держала в руках большой деревянный член. 

— Не всем леди нравятся свидания с тобой, — сказала она. — Некоторым так совсем не нравятся, особенно тем, которых привозят в твой подвал с мешками на голове. Неужели ты думал, что ни одна из них тебя не узнает? Меня просили передать тебе привет. И подарок.

Она соблазнительно улыбнулась, провела языком по деревянному члену, а потом со всего размаху загнала его в задницу Тилвера. Того выгнуло на кровати, он замычал, бешено вращая глазами, но незнакомка продолжала методично трахать его огромным членом, то вытаскивая, демонстрируя кровавые разводы на нем, то снова загоняя полностью. На особенно сильном толчке глаза у Тилвера закатились, и он обмяк на постели.

— Рано, — девушка вытащила деревяшку из его задницы и похлопала по щекам, приводя в сознание. Тилвер осоловело повел головой и часто заморгал, приходя в себя.

— Так вот, привет тебе от Милли, она надеется, что это свидание тебе понравилось так же, как ей понравилось ваше, — с этими словами девушка опять с силой загнала деревянный член ему в задницу и, поднявшись с кровати, принялась неторопливо одеваться. — Только помнить ты его будешь не так долго, — она достала из сапога тонкий стилет и одним резким движением перерезала Тилверу горло. 

— Благодарю, что позаботились об охране, — сказала она, безошибочно посмотрев туда, где в тени прятались Зевран и Лелиана. — У нас нет проблем? 

— Никаких, прекрасная незнакомка, — тут же отозвался Зевран.

— Замечательно, — она кивнула, вытерла кинжал о простынь и вышла, прикрыв за собой дверь.

— У меня есть предложение, — сказал Зевран через несколько секунд потрясенной тишины. — Смываемся.

Вновь заговорили они, только выбравшись из Денерима.

— В этот раз можно было не беспокоиться, только время потеряли, — вздохнула Лелиана.

— Всегда лучше перестраховаться. Да и посмотреть, как работает профессионал, всегда приятно, — не согласился Зевран.

— Возможно, ты прав. Только хорошо бы нашего отсутствия не заметили.

— Ты все еще боишься, что Айдан узнает? — уточнил Зевран. — Ты не того боишься.

Он остановился на краю поляны, где был разбит их лагерь, и вспомнил горячечный шепот, от которого внутри поднималась паника. Он никогда не хотел бы слышать его и в то же время был рад, что именно он его слышал. Все горит — люди, камни, воздух. Крики людей, которые умирают прямо сейчас. Запах горелой плоти и гниения. Пепел, осевший на руках, на лице, ты дышишь пеплом, прахом сгоревших заживо людей. И победный рев Архидемона, заглушающий все остальное. Айдан только один раз рассказал ему один из своих кошмаров. А ему они снились почти каждую ночь. 

Зевран не боялся, что Айдан узнает о том, что он подчищает какую-то мелочь за его спиной. Это то, что он может делать. Прикрывать его спину, отвлекать от кошмаров, улаживать мелкие проблемы. Но он не может сразиться с Архидемоном. И больше всего Зевран боялся, что кошмар Айдана станет реальностью.

— Ты не того боишься, — повторил он тихо.

Кажется, Лелиана поняла его. Она молча положила руку ему на плечо, слегка сжала и отошла к костру.

Зевран вдохнул чистый воздух, прислушался к тишине и пошел в палатку. Мабари вскинулся при его приближении, но тут же успокоился. Хорошо, значит, пока все в порядке. Он скользнул под нагретое одеяло и обнял Айдана.

— Ты холодный, — пробормотал тот сквозь сон. — Грейся.

Зевран вздохнул и прижался к нему поближе. Он будет бояться и надеяться. Это он тоже может.


End file.
